Reunión de mortífagos
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y otros amiguetes mortífagos deciden ir a tomar algo a un turbio local del callejón Knocturn. Este es un one-shot humorístico. No contiene spoilers, pero sí algunas palabras malsonantes y las parejas son homosexuales.


El bar del callejón Knocturn en el que se han reunido no es de _dudosa_ reputación, sino que es claramente un antro de vicio y perversión. No hay _duda_ posible al respecto. Las ventanas son de espejo por la parte exterior, y las paredes de dentro del bar están forradas de terciopelo rojo.

La clientela del local es exclusivamente masculina, y un humo espeso de tabaco inunda cada uno de los rincones e impregna la cortina negra que separa la parte de delante del local de los reservados, que están en penumbra y ocultos a la vista.

Sobre la mesa hay varios vasos de whisky de fuego, uno para cada uno de los presentes, excepto una solitaria cerveza de mantequilla que se ha pedido Peter Pettigrew, y que le ha valido las burlas de sus compañeros.

Los camareros van y vienen por el local, vestidos únicamente con un escaso delantal que les deja el torso, la espalda, el culo y las piernas al descubierto.

Amycus Carrow lleva rato haciéndole ojitos al que está detrás de la barra del bar, quien, tras echar una rápida mirada a su desgastada y harapienta túnica ha decidido ignorarle.

Ya han llegado todos, excepto Lucius Malfoy, quien, como siempre, llega tarde.

-Lo hace expresamente, estoy convencido – se queja Amycus –. El idiota se cree que es un puto aristócrata, y que llegar puntual está por debajo de su nivel.

-Es verdad. Tiene por principio no llegar nunca a la hora, él mismo me lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión – confirmó Snape.

Pettigrew asiente sin decir nada con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca, Snape está convencido de que ni siquiera ha escuchado de qué están hablando.

Crabbe y Goyle tampoco dicen nada, porque hace rato que se están comiendo los morros en la otra punta de la mesa.

-¡Oh, joder! Ahí está. – dice Greyback, mirando por la ventana – ¿A que no sabéis en _qué_ ha venido?

-En esa estúpida horterada que llama escoba, seguro.

-¡Premio para Severus! – Levanta su vaso Greyback, brindando por Snape.- El tío se piensa que es un puto quinceañero pavoneándose por ahí con esa escoba tuneada con luces de neón adheridas por debajo y flecos de cuero colgando, como un macarra. Me parece que incluso estaba buscando como loco unos dados de peluche para colgarlos en la punta.

-Qué horror, qué mal combina los estilos – dice Amycus –. Y yo que creía que era un tipo con clase.

-Lucius nunca ha tenido clase, lo que tiene es dinero, la gente tiende a confundir las dos cosas – dice Snape.

Ante este comentario, Greyback gruñe o ríe, o ambas cosas, nadie lo tiene muy claro.

Se hace un momento de silencio en el que todos se quedan mirando a Lucius a través de la ventana. El mortífago está teniendo problemas para saber dónde ponerle la cadena a la escoba para dejarla aparcada en la acera, junto a la farola.

-Se gasta una pasta gansa en una _Solaris 3000_ – rompe el silencio Snape – sólo para fardar de que puede comprársela, y después la _engalana _con toda esa mierda, es un puto hortera. ¿No crees, Peter? – añade con malicia, al ver la cara extasiada de éste al contemplar la escoba de Lucius.

Colagusano asiente frenéticamente, intentando, demasiado tarde, cambiar su expresión de envidia por otra de desprecio.

Todos empiezan a reír entre dientes, excepto Crabbe y Goyle que siguen comiéndose los morros, y ahora han pasado también a magrearse por encima de las túnicas.

-No entiendo cómo puedes seguir con él, Severus. – dice Amycus, la vista todavía fija en Malfoy.

Snape se encoge de hombros y dice con indiferencia:

-Es un idiota presumido, pero el desgraciado es bueno en la cama. Muy bueno.

En ese momento entra Lucius por la puerta del local, se detiene un momento ahí, resplandeciente con sus ropas caras y sus joyas de oro con incrustaciones de piedras

preciosas. Lleva en la mano un bastón con empuñadura de nácar, hace un rápido movimiento de cabeza y sus rubios y sedosos cabellos ondean en el aire como si fuera un anuncio de champú.

-Porque yo lo valgo – murmura Amycus, y Snape ríe entre dientes.

Cuando Lucius se ha asegurado de que todos los presentes en el bar se han percatado de su presencia – el camarero de detrás de la barra ya no le quitará el ojo en toda la tarde – busca la mesa de sus colegas y se dirige hacia ellos.

-Ah, hola, ¿ya estáis aquí? ¿Hace mucho que esperáis?

-Sólo una hora, que es cuando habíamos quedado – dice Snape con expresión de inocencia, alzando mucho las cejas.

Lucius sonríe de medio lado y se sienta junto a él.

-Veo que me has echado de menos – dice, y le da un besito diminuto en los labios. Snape pone los ojos en blanco ante esta ridiculez, le agarra de la nuca y le planta un buen beso, forzándole a entreabrir los labios para invadir su boca con la lengua. Ya que Lucius es un inútil, al menos que valga la pena el aguantarle.

Greyback le da un codazo a Amycus, le hace un gesto hacia Lucius y dice:

-¿Has venido sin casco, Lucius?

Malfoy se despega de Snape, y cuando recupera la respiración, todavía acalorado, pregunta:

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es normativa ministerial llevar casco cuando montas en escoba. ¿No te has enterado? Lo han publicado en el Boletín Oficial del Estado Mágico, el B.O.E.M. Si no llevas casco te arriesgas una multa y a que te confisquen la escoba.

Lucius le mira aterrado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No, pedazo de imbécil, se está quedando contigo – ruge Greyback.

-Joder, Fenrir, eres único para chafar una broma – se queja Amycus, chasqueando la lengua.

Lucius frunce el ceño, molesto, entonces mira alrededor y se da cuenta de una cosa:

-¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle?

Nadie se ha dado cuenta de cuándo ha pasado, pero esos dos hace un rato que han desaparecido. Han pedido un reservado a uno de los camareros y ahora están empezando con el _plato fuerte_, que en este caso, curiosamente, se trata de los _entrantes_.

A ninguno de los mortífagos le importa demasiado averiguar dónde están, así que se encogen de hombros y beben de sus respectivos vasos.

-¿Me dejarás probar tu escoba? – dice, de repente, Colagusano.

Snape y Amycus se lanzan una mirada cómplice, luchando por no soltar una carcajada. Greyback deja escapar un gruñido prolongado y gutural.

-¿Mi escoba? – responde Lucius, con asco – ¿Quieres que te deje mi escoba? ¿A ti? Antes me tiro a mi mujer que dejar en tus manos mi magnífica escoba.

Colagusano enrojece hasta las orejas y empieza a morderse las uñas.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde has dejado a tu amante esposa? – pregunta Snape.

-Ella y Alecto iban a comprarse trapitos, creo que querían ir solas, pero Bella se ha apuntado en el último momento. Bellatrix es incapaz de comprender que las parejas necesitan un poco de intimidad, de vez en cuando.

Snape tuerce el gesto con disgusto al pensar en la cuñada de Lucius.

-Siempre está pegada a las faldas de su hermana, – confirma Amycus – Alecto está harta de ella.

Lucius llama a un camarero, que viene inmediatamente y empieza a devorarlo con los ojos, Lucius finge indiferencia, pero Snape, que le conoce como a su libro de texto de pociones, nota ese brillo especial en sus ojos que denota que está profundamente satisfecho con la reacción que provoca en el joven.

-¿Qué desea el caballero? – dice el camarero, cuyo delantal empieza a abultarse sospechosamente.

-Un whisky de fuego.

-En seguida, señor.

Cuando el camarero se gira, Lucius se queda mirando embobado su culo redondo y perfecto.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo? – le dice entonces Snape, en tono falsamente ofendido.

Lucius se gira rápidamente y mira la cara de su amante, nervioso, pero al ver que sólo está bromeando se relaja.

-El número de la loca celosa no te pega en absoluto, querido.

Snape no contesta, busca la mirada del camarero de la barra y le pide otro whisky de fuego agitando en el aire su vaso vacío.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo más que beber y decir tonterías? – dice entonces Greyback.

-Relájate, Fenrir, esto es lo que comúnmente se llama _divertirse con los amigos_.

-Yo tengo otro concepto de lo que es _diversión_. – dice Greyback, relamiéndose.

-Yo también, – asiente Snape – aunque dudo que mi concepto y el tuyo se parezcan.

En ese momento Snape está imaginándose a Greyback _divirtiéndose_, y en su imaginación eso incluye a varias personas desmembradas y desangrándose. Se estremece.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, nada.

Entonces Colagusano, que desde el chasco que le ha pegado Malfoy se ha quedado un poco mustio, vuelve a la carga:

-¿Me la dejarás tocar?

-Antes lávate las manos y después ya veré si tengo ganas de bajarme la bragueta – le responde con sorna.

Todos ríen, menos Colagusano, que los mira a todos, alternativamente, confundido.

-¿La bragueta? ¿Para qué…? – Entonces se le enciende la bombilla – ¡Eh, no! ¡No me refería a eso!

Pero no le hacen caso y siguen riendo con más ganas a causa de su enfado, y Peter empieza a refunfuñar.

Cuando todos se han calmado y Amycus se ha secado las lágrimas que le habían saltado, Pettigrew insiste:

-¿Me dejarás tocar la escoba, Lucius?

-¡Ah! Te referías a eso… – dice éste, con fingido aire de inocencia. – Pues va a ser que no.

Colagusano se levanta de golpe, ofendido, y se dirige a la puerta para marcharse, Lucius estira una pierna y le hace tropezar, a lo que todos los de la mesa empiezan a reír de nuevo.

Peter se levanta, muy digno, se estira la túnica, y se larga con la cabeza bien alta.

-Bueno, ahora sí que se ha acabado la diversión. – dice Amycus viendo alejarse a Pettigrew a través de la ventana. – ¿Qué te parece si nos pillamos un reservado?

-Me parece bien – dice Greyback.

Los dos se levantan y van a hablar con un camarero.

-Severus, ¿tú…? – empieza Lucius.

-Ya te he dicho que no. Te lo he dicho mil veces. No me gusta hacerlo en lugares públicos. Si tienes calenturas, nos vamos a casa y te las apago encantado.

-Suena bien.

-Pues se sentirá aún mejor. – promete Snape, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua.

De repente, Malfoy siente la imperiosa necesidad de lanzarse a por esa boca tan apetecible y se abalanza sobre su amante. Éste se deja, dócil, pero cuando Malfoy empieza a desabrocharle la túnica le detiene.

-Lucius… – susurra, amenazante.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a tu casa, te llevo en mi escoba.

-¡Ni hablar! Tú vete en esa _cosa_, yo ya me apareceré en la puerta, gracias.

Lucius le mira, perplejo.

-¿No te gusta mi escoba?

-Francamente, me gusta más tu bastón.

Lucius se queda mirando el bastón que ha traído.

-Ah, sí, es nuevo, tiene la empuñadura de nácar con incrustaciones de oro, lo compré…

-Lucius, no me refiero a _ese_ bastón.

-Oh.

Lucius enrojece visiblemente y un estremecimiento de excitación le recorre el cuerpo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. – dice, súbitamente impaciente.

-Será mejor. – concuerda Snape.

Y los dos hombres dejan el dinero en la mesa y se encaminan ansiosos a la salida del local.


End file.
